


Диагноз по-карибски

by Fandom_Medic_2017



Series: Level 2 Midi G-PG13 [1]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini, Gulliver's Travels - Jonathan Swift, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Historical, Humor, Medicine, Multiple Crossovers, Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Medic_2017/pseuds/Fandom_Medic_2017
Summary: Капитан Блад, сомневаясь в правильности пиратства и воровства как образа жизни, задумывается, не вернуться ли ему к профессии медика. Тем более, что его зовут к пациенту.





	Диагноз по-карибски

**Author's Note:**

> Действие «Одиссеи капитана Блада» происходит с 1685 по 1688 год. Премьера «Мнимого больного» состоялась 10.02.1673 года. Действие «Острова Сокровищ» датируется 17... годом, хотя точное время событий Р.Л. Стивенсоном и не указано. Однако любопытные читатели вычислили, что один из главных героев этой истории, доктор Дэвид Ливси, родился не позже 1725 года, но вряд ли раньше 1715. Первое издание «Путешествий Гулливера» увидело свет в 1725-1727 годах. Автор в курсе, но очень хочет знать, как бы вели себя герои, если бы действительно могли встретиться и пообщаться.  
> В тексте использованы фрагменты произведений «Путешествия Гулливера» и «Мнимый больной» в переводе Т.Л. Щепкиной-Куперник.

У ночи был привкус соли и рома. Сделав глоток, Питер с досадой встряхнул оплетенную бутылку, заглянул в ее темное нутро. Пусто... Последние капли неспешно упали — одна на щеку, рядом с любопытным, но мутным глазом, вторая в песок... Блад чертыхнулся, смахнул ладонью остатки рома. На смуглом, блестевшем от дневного пота лице проступила грязная полоса. 

Какая, впрочем, разница?

Бутылка полетела в прибрежные заросли. Питер Блад, бывший англичанин, бывший раб и бывший пиратский капитан, нетвердой походкой направился через песчаный пляж к морю. 

Ветер бросал в лицо мельчайшие брызги, соленые, как пот. Или как слезы. Глупое сравнение, не правда ли? Мужчины не плачут. Мужчины пьют ром, ищут славы в сражениях, а потом похваляются своими подвигами, рассказывают, как выпустили кишки своим врагам, и стараются не думать о женщинах, для которых всё — величие Вселенной, борьба с судьбой, искание духа и многообразие идей — заключено в двух словах. «Вор и пират». Питер негромко засмеялся, вспомнив их последнюю встречу с Арабеллой Бишоп. 

Ветер шарахнулся в сторону, услышав в смехе человека злобу, горечь и надвигающееся безумие. 

Блад медленно побрел вдоль кромки прибоя. 

Мокрый песок казался темным, как болотная жижа. К сапогам прицепилась длинная прядь полусгнивших измочаленных водорослей. Сзади грохнул выстрел — Блад инстинктивно обернулся, но, услышав отголоски матросской песни и обрывки пьяного хохота, понял, что беспокоиться нет нужды. Команда «Арабеллы» наслаждалась прелестями пиратской жизни. Хриплые голоса нестройно, но очень искренне уверяли ночь в том, что нет больше счастья, чем бочка рома и любовь красавицы, а если вместо одной красавицы будет две, а еще лучше — семнадцать...

И в самый важный, самый ответственный момент, один из тех моментов, когда Судьба кидает кости и Вселенная может перевернуться, все эти красавицы наградят тебя холодным, презрительным взглядом и назовут обычным вором и еще более обычным — вульгарным, как утверждают знатоки латыни, — пиратом. 

А у рома есть отвратительная особенность — он слишком быстро заканчивается. 

Бывший капитан подарил подступающей со всех сторон ночной тьме еще одну злобную усмешку и ускорил шаг. 

Он шел по песчаному пляжу, пока звуки пиратской пирушки не стихли, огни прибрежной деревушки не исчезли, и пока весь мир не опустел, оставив только вязкий мокрый песок под ногами, выброшенные на берег коряги, запах водорослей, соль, пот, ветер и одиночество. 

Луна не спешила появляться из-за туч. Питер шел, пока не устал, потом опустился на поросший травой пригорок. Подогретая ромом обида стучалась в виски: «После того, что я сделал... после стольких возможностей, которые я упустил — ради нее! Неблагодарная! Надменная, жестокая женщина! Я лишь хотел... А она... а я... Вор и пират! Как будто это всё, чего я достиг! Как будто я этого стою! Ну конечно, кто еще лучше определит ценность человека, чем женщина, чья семья разбогатела на труде рабов!» 

Однако тишина и ночное умиротворение природы все-таки справились с острым приступом мизантропии. В какой-то момент Питер поймал себя на мысли, что желает положить конец своему бренному существованию. Войти в море, отдаться на милость волн... 

«Или уехать в Ирландию, — думал бывший вор и пират, выкидывая с берега камушек за камушком. — Поселиться в какой-нибудь глуши. Завести пчел, выращивать яблоневый сад, или, к примеру, картофель...» Жизненному плану недоставало изящества: обвинение в участие в государственном мятеже наверняка отравит существование... если, конечно, о нем узнают. А что? Профессия у Блада есть. Скромный деревенский доктор... кому какое дело до его прошлого? Зарабатывать на жизнь, принимая роды у плодовитых деревенских жительниц или зашивая раны их муженьков, случившиеся во время пьяной поножовщины. И забыть, что когда-то его хитрость брала на абордаж многократно превосходящего соперника, что его воля вела к победе, и позволяла выжить всем чертям назло...

— Неплохой план, — сообщил Питер Блад сгустившейся ночи. — Проблема лишь в том, что я был отличным пиратом. Когда весь мир против тебя, надо уметь сражаться и защищать то, что всякие сволочи пытаются у тебя отнять, — неплохо бы кое-кому понять столь простые вещи! Но эта «кое-кто»... Ах, почему же она... я идиот, что не стал ей объяснять... и почему же... Черт, почему нет рома, когда он так нужен?!

В травяных зарослях скрипели ночные цикады. Далеко в море шла гроза, намекая о себе редкими сполохами, неровными, черно-серыми на темно-синем, тучами и влажным тяжелым ветром.

***

— Доктора! Быстрее! Кто-нибудь, помогите! Помогите же! Ради бога, позовите доктора!!

Блад очнулся от хмельного забытья, встал, стряхнул песок и травяной сор с помявшегося камзола и не сразу сообразил, что в отчаянном призыве о помощи показалось ему странным. 

Кричали по-французски. 

Питер неплохо понимал французский язык, хотя и несколько смущался своего неидеального произношения. В любом случае — призыв о помощи трудно спутать с чем-то другим. 

Блад пробрался через окаймлявшие берег заросли и увидел уходящую вглубь острова дорогу, вдоль которой были аккуратно рассажены молодые деревца. По аллее метался нескладный парень: одновременно узкоплечий и толстозадый, в стоптанных башмаках, коротких штанах, кожаном жилете и темной на вороте и запястьях рубахе. Он размахивал руками, то ронял, то поднимал шляпу и отчаянно взывал о помощи. 

— Что случилось? — деловым тоном осведомился Питер. 

Страждущий подпрыгнул, уронил шляпу, пробежался по ней; приблизившись к незнакомцу, попытался упасть на колени; вспомнил о шляпе, вернулся, подхватил ее с земли, подбежал к Бладу снова, потоптался, выбирая между низким поклоном и сдержанным кивком, снова уронил головной убор... Одним словом, вёл себя как типичный француз. 

— В чем дело? — добавив в голос жестких — капитанских! — ноток, повторил Блад по-французски. — Зачем тебе понадобился врач?

— Там! — дрожащей шляпой указал парень. И зачастил, как и многие его соотечественники, полагая, что обилие перечисленных фактов способно заменить собой правильное объяснение: — Быстрее идем в дом! Хозяин велел позвать доктора! Нужен, очень нужен доктор! Конечно, есть старый хозяин, но и молодого надо слушаться, а того пуще — хозяйку, конечно, я и про старую хозяйку говорю, и про молодую; но не про ту хозяйку, которая самая старая, а про ту, которая сейчас, а честно говоря, не так уж она и стара, особенно по сравнению со старым хозяином. Хотя, конечно, и не так молода, как раньше. Вот пятнадцать лет назад...

— Да что случилось? Кто-то болен? — строго спросил Питер. 

Следующий залп торопливых, прерывистых (по той причине, что англичанин шел широким скорым шагом, а француз был вынужден подпрыгивать за ним, спотыкаться о пыль ночной дороги, терять и подбирать шляпу, цепляться штанами за местные растения, подтягивать не вовремя спустившийся чулок, жаловаться на начинающийся дождь, и так далее) предложений позволил выяснить кое-какие факты. Первый: парня зовут Жано, у него есть три брата — Жако, Пьеро и Тристан, а его хозяин, господин Клеант, торгует вином и прочими деликатесами. Достаточно давно и достаточно успешно. 

Второй: в позапрошлом году господин Клеант с супругой купили домик здесь, на Островах Обетованных (Жано явно подслушал это именование в какой-то пьесе; от удовольствия, что его большой мокрогубый рот произносит столь красивые слова, он жмурился и причмокивал), и отправили сюда жить Старого хозяина, который доводится госпоже Анжелике отцом, а с ним приехала и Старая хозяйка. Которая на самом деле отнюдь не стара (поспешил уверить Жано господина доктора), а просто стала несколько старше, чем была, когда выходила замуж за тестя господина Клеанта. Вообще-то, предыдущая Старая хозяйка, вторая жена Старого хозяина, была еще старше. А первая жена и того больше... Пара вовремя заданных наводящих вопросов объяснили Бладу факты номер три и четыре: первая супруга Старого хозяина умерла родами, подарив ему дочь Анжелику, а вторая, несколько более легкомысленная, чем это требуется для спокойного течения жизни, покинула его пятнадцать лет назад и последующие восемь лет то соглашалась, что она счастье его жизни, то, наоборот, уверяла, что он — ее главное несчастье; то просила оплатить ее долги, то велела убираться с глаз долой, ибо не желала сидеть в созданной его заботами золотой клетке, и прочая. 

В любом случае, она тоже скончалась от грудной жабы, и вот уже семь лет Старый хозяин счастливо женат третьим браком на госпоже Туанетте. 

Поскольку госпожа Туанетта (то есть Старая госпожа) и госпожа Анжелика (то есть просто госпожа) неплохо ладят между собой, в доме Старого хозяина и господина Клеанта, который промеж слуг называется молодым хозяином, наконец-то воцарилось понимание и спокойствие. А на Островах Обетованных (то есть Тортуге) жизнь вообще не жизнь, а рай: даже Жано по утрам чувствует себя Адамом, еще не впавшим во грех, а вечерами, если госпожа Туанетта разрешит допить вино, оставшееся от ужина, то и никаких Ев, змеев и фиговых листьев вашему покорному слуге Жано не надо, знай, лежи себе под деревом да насвистывай...

Пятый же факт состоял в том, что ни один из перечисленных выше людей не нуждался в услугах доктора. 

При этом открытии Питер Блад споткнулся и остановился. Жано выронил шляпу, подобрал ее и с собачьей преданностью заглянул в суровое лицо англичанина. 

— Так чего ж ты орал на все Карибы, звал доктора? — медленно, тщательно контролируя закипающий гнев, проговорил Блад. 

— Ну так... хех... Выловили, нынче вечером же и выловили, — пролепетал Жано. — Мы сначала подумали — не дышит, а он дышит; Старый господин обрадовался, велел нести клизму, а госпожа и говорит: не надо клизмы, а он же дышит, хотя и лежит. Велел нести обратно, но мы-то что, мы люди неграмотные, подневольные, нам сказали клизму, мы и принесли, но вот если бы не сказали...

Блад пожалел, что за поясом у него нет пистолета. В конце концов, репутация у него — вора и пирата, — и так хуже, чем у обитателей девятого круга Ада, а вот убийство такого словоблуда, пожалуй, может ее улучшить. 

— Да вы сами сейчас все увидите, — пообещал Жано. — Идемте, тут уже недалеко. — Осторожно потянув спутника за собой, он указал на выступивший из ночного сумрака дом. За ставнями нижнего этажа пробивался свет; одинокий фонарь покачивался над входом в конюшню, остальные же постройки тонули в темноте. 

«Ну что ж, — меланхолично подумал Блад. — Если я и впрямь намерен вернуться к профессии медика, пора освежить в памяти былые навыки». Да и надвигающийся дождь лучше пережидать под крышей...

Он направился к парадному входу.

***

Прием, оказанный семейством французов пришедшему на помощь врачу, никак не подходил под определение «радушного». Строго говоря, обрадовался появлению доктора Блада только господин Арган — пожилой мужчина, некогда склонный к полноте и злоупотреблениям радостями жизни, а нынче активно избавляющийся от былых пороков. Избыточно морщинистый, как и любой похудевший толстяк, с обширной плешью, которую окружали тщательно расчесанные седые пряди, старичок артритно подпрыгивал, прижимал к сердцу узорчатую трость, утирал большим льняным платком выступившие мутные слезы и приговаривал, что очень, очень рад появлению коллеги.

(Питер подумал, что ему послышалось. Или всё же его французский не так хорош, как он думал, или Жано сболтнул что-то не то, ведь по его словам выходило, что тесть господина Клеанта тоже когда-то занимался торговлей.)

Сам господин Клеант — представительный, видный мужчина, был кисл, как бочка уксуса. Его придирчивый взгляд отметил каждую складку и пятнышко на камзоле новоприбывшего доктора (а их, вспыхнув от гнева на себя самого, было немало, признал Питер). Клеант поздоровался сквозь зубы; его жена — очаровательная блондинка лет тридцати трех, в интересном положении, подчеркнутом десятком слоев оборок и рюшей лилово-розового домашнего платья, была нервически вежлива, а вот супруга господина Аргана («Старая хозяйка!» — торопливо подсказал Жано) вообще не склонна была разводить церемонии:

— Еще один, — заявила она, прихлебывая из узорной фарфоровой чашки горячий шоколад. — Как в старые добрые времена...

Беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, кто ведет корабль семейства Арган-Клеант через бурное море: госпоже Туанете не повезло с фигурой, на лице отпечатались все прожитые годы (не меньше сорока, прикинул Блад, а может, и чуть больше), в темных волосах змеились серебристые нити, но вот взгляд... Выдержав взгляд хозяйки дома, Блад почувствовал себя как под неприятельским огнем. Пока беглым. «Но за главным калибром дело не станет», — решил Питер, повинуясь неспешному жесту, которым госпожа Туанетта приказала следовать за собой. 

— Что значит «еще один»? — уточнил Блад. 

— Это значит, что Жано — дурень, — припечатала госпожа Туанетта. Поставила чашку казалось бы на воздух — и господин Клеант, отбросив важность и снобизм, в лихом прыжке подхватил падающий из рук тещи фарфор. — Жако оказался проворнее и уже привел доктора. Но вы... — женщина смерила Блада еще одним изучающим взглядом. — Хотя бы говорите на человеческом языке. Тот, другой, англичанин, — сообщила она. В ее голосе послышался отголосок горна, с которым Дева Жанна отвоевывала Орлеан у зажравшихся, наполненных грехами, как рождественский гусь орехами, подлых потомков Вильгельма Завоевателя. 

— Я имею честь быть ирландцем, — чопорно сообщил Блад. 

— Пф-ф, — отреагировала Туанетта. Они прошли по коридору, и хозяйка открыла дверь в одну из небольших комнатушек для слуг. — Знакомьтесь. Явился на десять минут раньше вас. Кажется, его зовут Ливиси.

— Ливси, — отреагировал на свое имя второй англичанин: — Артур Анжело Ливси, доктор медицины. 

— Питер... Ле Сан, — с секундной заминкой представился Блад. — Я получил степень бакалавра медицины в Дублине. 

— Так вы мой соотечественник?! Какая удача!

— Моя мать была родом из графства Сомерсет, — вор и пират благоразумно ограничился частью правды. 

— Моя бабушка тоже! — доктор Ливси с воодушевлением схватил коллегу за руку и принялся трясти ее, выражая свой восторг. Как понял Блад, восторг у Артура вызывало абсолютно всё: этого подвижного, нескладного, но обаятельного длиннолицего, длиннорукого англичанина в потертом черном камзоле можно было выводить на кафедру, чтобы объяснить, к каким изменениям поведения приводит переизбыток крови в организме. Питер, будучи, как сказал бы отец медицины Гален, человеком склада холерического, а следовательно, исполненным желчи, лишь вымученно улыбнулся и перехватил презрительный взгляд, которым наградила Ливси госпожа Туанетта. 

— Говорю же, чокнутый, — озвучила женщина свой диагноз. И по слогам, громко, как будто это делало ее французский язык понятным иноземцам, проговорила, обращаясь к Ливси: — Не желаете ли взглянуть на пациента?

— Она сердится? — на всякий случай переспросил Артур, приостановив потоки счастья. 

— Пока нет, — ответил Блад. — Предлагает пройти к пациенту. 

— Отлично, — мигом посерьезнев, доктор Ливси скакнул к тазику с водой, сполоснул руки, тщательно протер их полотенцем, дождался, пока коллега проделает те же манипуляции, и подхватил сумку — потертую, знававшую лучшие дни. Доктор Блад, у которого из всех инструментов был только нож в сапоге да перегар, почувствовал укол ненависти к себе. 

— Он там, — сообщила Туанетта, предлагая пересечь коридор и войти в другую комнату. 

Это небольшое помещение, судя по всему, использовалось как обеденная для слуг. Большой деревянный стол, несколько лавок, пучки сушеной мяты и лаванды, низки чеснока и лука по стенам. На стене висел фонарь; еще несколько свечей стояли на подоконнике. А на столе лежал, скрестив руки на груди, мужчина в буром, потрепанном одеянии.

Его башмаки (подкованы мелкими гвоздиками, левый у носка почти проношен, правый, порвавшийся, аккуратно подвязан полоской кожи) смотрели на врачей с немым, но праведным укором.

***

— Ах, — вздохнул за спиной Блада господин Арган. Бывший пират даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. И когда старикашка-француз успел появиться?

За недолгое время господин Арган успел нацепить поверх обычного темно-коричневого суконного камзола хламиду, расшитую алхимическими символами и черепами, и теперь, помимо трости, нежно обнимал большую клистирную трубку и аптекарскую склянку. 

Госпожа Туанетта тем временем объяснила, что этого человека (она с нескрываемым неодобрением ткнула пальцем в лежащего на столе) вечером нашли на побережье слуги. И не придумали ничего лучше, чем принести в дом. По-хорошему, найденного утопленника надо бы сдать властям — пусть губернатор Тортуги разбирается, что у него рядом с островом плавает, но Арган и Клеант настояли, что сперва надо заручиться мнением специалистов. 

— Прошу, — широким жестом пригласила Туанетта. Сама же отошла к стеночке и сложила руки на груди. 

Рядом переминались с ноги на ногу Жано и второй, очень похожий на него парень. Господин Клеант, во всем великолепии статуса хозяина дома, стоял на пороге, вытянув шею, чтобы не пропустить подробности медицинского действа. Анжелика, благоговейно сложив руки поверх выступающего живота, устроилась под защитой супруга. 

— Они думают, здесь театр? — неодобрительно покачал головой Ливси. Положил на лавку сумку, достал из нее кожаный фартук. — Ну-с, что у нас здесь... Мужчина лет пятидесяти пяти — шестидесяти, рост чуть выше среднего, телосложение... скорее сухощавое, но можно сказать — истощенное, видимо, бедняга пережил множество лишений. Внешние повреждения... гм-м... — Он взял утопленника за запястье. Отчего-то вздрогнул и удивленно воскликнул: — Да что же это?!

Блад подошел к другой стороне стола. Лицо у утопленника было желтовато-серое, как обычно для пожилых, часто голодающих и нездоровых людей; подбородок закрывала неопрятная седая бороденка, редкие волосы грязным спутанным облаком лежали на плечах и столешнице. Старая, пожелтевшая рубаха, не единожды заштопанный сюртук, залатанные штаны — всё говорило о лишениях, которые пережил бедняга. Поджившие царапины на руках, бледные щеки ввалились, дыхание еле прослеживается... Стоп. Дыхание?!

Профессиональным жестом Питер перехватил запястье второй руки утопленника. 

— Это что, шутка? — уточнил Ливси. — Он же живой, как мы с вами!

Утопленник вяло, но настойчиво освободил руки, аккуратно сложил их на груди, поджал тонкие, сухие губы, поднял вверх и без того торчащий подбородок, и замер. 

Блад и Ливси в недоумении уставились друг на друга. 

Утопленник явно не дышал. 

— Да что тут творится... — пробормотал Ливси. Выхватил из сумки слуховую трубку, сделал попытку пристроить ее на впалую грудь «покойника». Нахмурился, не услышав — или все-таки услышав? — что-то важное, переставил трубку поближе к сердцу...

— А-а-ах, — почти сладострастно вздохнул господин Арган. 

— Что здесь происходит? — Блад повернулся к семейству. Выпитый накануне ром еще шумел в голове, замедлял движения и решения, но одновременно — уж в опьянении-то Питер разбирался отлично, и как врач, и как предводитель пиратской братии, — повышал шансы на внезапный всплеск ярости. 

Господин Арган, госпожа Клеант Жано, Жако и еще двое слуг, выглядывающих из-за спины хозяев, хором начали объяснять. Да-да, этот самый господин, его выловили вечером — перед ужином, — нет, после, — никто не виноват, что ты жрешь целый день, а Тристан пошел удить рыбу на закате, — да какая рыба, о чем ты говоришь, молчи, если не знаешь: Тристан пошел на берег, к старой лодке, целоваться с одной негритяночкой, которая хоть и дикарка, прости ее Христос, но и спереди кругла, и сзади выпукла, — да чтоб тебе черти твой болтливый язык на сковородке без масла поджарили, о чем ты толкуешь! Не Тристан нашел этого бедолагу, а Пьеро, — может и Пьеро, их родная мать если и различает, то только на Светлую Пасху, когда они надевают чистые рубахи, — какие языки, какие рубахи?! Этот бедолага сам вышел из моря и направился к Тристану, — Пьеро! — ну ладно, Пьеро, — который сидел на старой лодке и изображал, как удит рыбу, — не-е-ет, давайте все же разберемся, рыба была или негритянка, и не надо смешивать одно с другим, чернокожих русалок не бывает, ибо издревле рёк Господь...

Туанетта захохотала. 

Ливси и Блад вздрогнули и уставились друг на друга. Доктор-англичанин в немом вопросе вскинул светлые, выгоревшие от тропического солнца брови, доктор-ирландец, наоборот, нахмурился, пожалел, что с ним нет ни пистолетов, ни шпаги, и на всякий случай придвинулся поближе к массивному глиняному подсвечнику, стоявшему у квазиутопленника в изголовье. 

Тот, недовольно увернувшись от слишком настойчивого любопытства Ливси, открыл глаза — светло-серые, в ореоле красных лопнувших сосудов, — и строго спросил: 

— Долго вы планируете меня щупать? От вас требуется объявить меня умершим, только и всего. 

В английской речи квазиутопленника Бладу почудился акцент уроженца Ноттингемпшира. 

— Но вы же не умерли, — справедливо возразил Ливси. 

— Какая разница? Я человек, а все люди смертны, следовательно, я смертен. Сейчас или чуть позже — какая, собственно, разница!

— Да, но сейчас вы живы, и с практической точки зрения есть большая разница — хоронить мертвеца или живого человека, — не сдавался Ливси. Французы, не явно не понимая языка, на котором спорили доктор и пациент, тем не менее догадывались, что обсуждается нечто важное: господин Клеант нетерпеливо стискивал кулаки и властно поглядывал на слуг, госпожа Туанетта фыркала, давясь неприличным смехом. Господин Арган, выбрав секунду относительного молчания, подскочил к столу и принялся навязчиво советовать сделать квазипокойнику хороший, освежающий клистирчик. 

— Insanire, — поставил диагноз Блад, подразумевая лежащего на столе пациента. 

— Familia insanire, — согласился Ливси, справедливо отмечая, что не один у них сегодня пациент, а несколько. Не-мертвец метнул на переговаривающихся над его головой врачей гневный взгляд, но тут вмешалась госпожа Анжелика: подойдя поближе, она нежным голоском вопросила, желает ли несчастный больной чашечку горячего шоколада, или, может быть, согласится выпить бокал вина, или, может быть, молоко с медом и корицей...

— Уберите от меня эту блаженную! — возопил квазиутопленник. — Еху! Глупая еху! 

Что такое «еху», Блад не знал, но, тем не менее, счел для себя нужным вмешаться: конечно, ребенок, которого носила госпожа Клеант, родится французом, и это достаточно тяжелая участь сама по себе, не стоит отягощать ее возможным испугом или другими напастями, к которым так чувствительны беременные женщины. Галантно предложив даме руку, он настоятельно порекомендовал господину Клеанту позаботиться о ночном отдыхе супруги. «Минус двое», — хладнокровно отметил он. С отбытием четы Клеант в обеденной стало чуть тише. 

— Что делает этот чудила? — по-простецки толкнув Блада локтем под ребра, поинтересовалась госпожа Туанетта. Ливси тем временем пытался обследовать голову пациента, одновременно стараясь отодвинуть в сторону наседавшего с микстурками и клистирчиком господина Аргана и справиться с недовольством объекта исследования. Квазиутопленник, держа руки скрещенными на груди, будто они были пришиты, и вообще всячески стараясь уподобиться мертвецу, которому только в гроб и улечься, хранил неподвижность, на удивление ловко уворачивался от доктора. 

— Изучает черепные выпуклости. Возможно, причиной состояния этого не вполне утонувшего джентльмена является травма головы, — объяснил Блад. Туанетта фыркнула:

— Разве ж не понятно? У него наверняка сифилис. 

Блад коротко удивился, отметив знакомство супруги уважаемого торговца с болезнью, которая процветала в более приземленных слоях общества, но дипломатично не стал спорить. 

— Is vultus amo meningitis? Quid putas? — обратился он к Ливси. 

На латыни, сильно сдобренной неистребимым акцентом уроженца Юго-Западной Англии, тот поведал, что ищет симптомы врожденного безумия, желтой лихорадки, возмущения флегмы и засевшего в мозгу червя. Старик возмущенно уставился на врача. Господин Арган решил воспользоваться затишьем и перешел от слов к делу, жестом позвал слуг на помощь и взял клистир наизготовку. 

Квазиутопленник понял, что дальнейшее промедление приведет к тому, что смерть отодвинется на неопределенный срок. С изумительной для его истощенного тела и почтенного возраста прытью он вскочил, пнул господина Аргана, и с воплями: «Еху! Мерзкие еху!» — занял оборону в углу. 

Господин Арган торжественно рухнул на пол. Его супруга подошла, туфелькой постучала по его лодыжкам и скомандовала слугам уносить тело. 

«Минус еще три человека», — по пиратской привычке сосчитал Блад. Но ситуация явно взывала к врачебному долгу:

— Успокойтесь, милейший, — предложил он. Нельзя позволять безумцам, вернее, их взбалмошности и истеричности, взять верх. — Кто такие еху, о которых вы все время толкуете? Сядьте, расскажите, что с вами случилось? Вы голодны?

Опыт подсказывал Питеру, что истинные безумцы редко думают о нуждах своего тела; вот и недоутопленник отрицательно покачал головой на любезное предложение врача. Когда же Жано, повинуясь распоряжению старшей хозяйки, принес миску лукового супа, безумец жадно забросил в себя несколько ложек; потом же он совершенно забыл о еде; крошил краюху хлеба ободранными узловатыми пальцами и говорил, говорил, говорил...

***

— Мой отец имел небольшое поместье в Ноттингемпшире; я был третьим из его пяти сыновей, и отец отправил меня в колледж Эммануила в Кембридже, чтобы я изучал врачебное дело. Так что нечего путать меня своей вульгарной латынью, недоучки! Менингит, придумали тоже! Я бы еще понял, если бы стал безумцем вследствие истончения мозга от слишком сильного протирания его о черепную коробку во время мозготрясений!.. В течение шести лет я был хирургом на двух кораблях и совершил несколько путешествий в Ост- и Вест-Индию, что несколько улучшило мое материальное положение; какое-то время думал осесть на берегу, быть с женой и детьми. Однако, как выяснилось, привычка к путешествиям укоренилась в моей душе. Я согласился на предложение капитана Вильяма Причарда, владельца судна «Антилопа», отправиться с ним в Южное море. Четвертого мая тысяча шестьсот девяносто девятого года мы снялись с якоря в Бристоле, и наше путешествие было сначала очень удачно.

— Девяносто девятого года? — удивился Ливси. 

Блад ответил ему невыразительным, чрезвычайно профессиональным взглядом. 

— Что он балаболит? — поинтересовалась госпожа Туанетта. За ее спиной маячил Жано... а может, и не Жано, а один из его братьев. Парень позевывал, но не собирался отступать, пока любопытство не найдет полного удовлетворения. Блад коротко перевел. Француженка снова фыркнула и повторила:

— Говорю же: сифилис. 

Недоутопленник снова назвал женщину «еху», сжал худой рукой остатки хлеба, превращая его в неаппетитное крошево, брезгливо стряхнул и продолжил рассказ о необыкновенных испытаниях, которые ему довелось пережить. 

Ливси слушал с все возрастающим скепсисом. А Бладу даже местами понравилось. Такая буйная фантазия! Представить остров, заселенный человечками в одну двенадцатую нормального роста! Или наоборот, целую страну, заселенную великанами! 

Квазимертвец то подскакивал и начинал фехтовать, рассказывая, как сражался с огромной пчелой, то рыдал, вспоминая о чудесах, которые видел, путешествуя на летающем острове над Японией, Полинезией и еще дальше, на Луну и Марс; завывающим голосом вещал о жутких обитателях страны Лаггнегг — немощных, старых, но не способных обрести спокойствие в смерти. Свой долгий рассказ он завершил панегириком во славу гуигнгнмов, которые, как следовало из описания, потихоньку вытянутому наводящими вопросами обоих врачей, являлись всего-навсего лошадями... 

— Sequetur absurditas, - встряхнулся Ливси. 

— Еху! — наставил на него желтый узловатый палец недоутопленник. — Не способный видеть дальше собственного носа грязный, вонючий еху!

Покончив с обвинениями, путешественник вспомнил о незаконченных делах, запихнул в себя остатки краюшки.

— Давайте подведем итог, — предложил Блад. — Сей господин уверяет, что за несколько лет он посетил множество разных стран. Видел бесчисленные сокровища, часть которых даже привез в Англию...

— Да! — истово подтвердил путешественник.

— И передал своей семье...

Здесь путешественник смутился и промямлил, что его жена, без сомнения, женщина, исполненная множества достоинств, но экономия в их число не входит. А также скромность, трудолюбие и смирение. А еще молчание, послушание и непритязательность. И вообще... Туанетта, затребовавшая и получившая очередной перевод, злорадно ухмыльнулась:

— Дотерпел до ближайшего борделя; там-то он и подцепил сифилис, — припечатала она. 

Блад оценил настойчивость госпожи Арган и продолжил:

— Потом, когда ветер странствий опять позвал в голубые дали, снарядил собственный корабль. Который, тем не менее, потерпел крушение. 

— Я уже отчаялся увидеть землю, — с подвыванием пропел-проговорил странник. — Но тут меня и море вокруг меня закрыла большая тень... Мерзкие завистники! — неожиданно вскричал он. 

— Кто? — опешил Ливси. 

— Они называют свое королевство Бальнибарби, но на самом деле они просто трусы, вечно прячущиеся от лапутян! Любую идею они готовы превратить в золото; их Академия Прожектов давно не способна измыслить ничего путного, поэтому крадет великие умы со всех стран, до которых может долететь Лапута!.. Бойтесь летающего острова! — жестом проповедника провозгласил недоутопленник. 

Жано (или его брат) истово закрестился. Туанетта молча покачала головой, показывая, что у нее закончились слова для определения чужой глупости. 

— Чепуха, — повторил Ливси. Наклонившись к коллеге, он шепотом поведал Бладу, на чем основаны его выводы. Оказывается, сам Артур тоже потерпел кораблекрушение. Корабль, на котором он отбыл из Бристоля, попал в полосу штиля, а потом внезапная буря выбросила их на один из островов, прямо на обед «гостеприимным» карибам. Сам Артур Ливси чудом спасся, один из дикарей заметил, как он вправляет вывихнутое плечо одному из товарищей по несчастью, и отвел ценного пленника к вождю. Спустя несколько недель (и около сотни исправленных переломов, зашитых ран плюс одного чудесного избавления от бесплодия) целителя-англичанина выменяли на ружье, два стальных топора и пять головок сыра предприимчивые голландцы, скупавшие на соседних островах жемчуг. — Я путешествую по Карибским островам уже полгода, — авторитетно заявил доктор, — изучаю обычаи туземцев, по мере сил и возможностей изучаю местные болезни, о которых в Англии даже не слышали... Но я нигде и никогда не слышал о странах, подобных тем, в которых якобы побывал этот человек! Даже названия их похожи на бормотание или на каракули, оставленные впервые взявшимся за грифель ребенком. 

— Ничего ты не знаешь, Артур Ливси, — мстительно заявил недоутопленник. От его кроваво-серого взгляда, наполненного непонятным, но от этого и жутковатым светом, Питеру Бладу стало не по себе. — Я помню, как ты был ранен... Год тысяча семьсот сорок пятый от Рождества Христова, в бельгийской провинции... как же звалась та деревенька?.. Мне холодно, — заявил пациент. Ссутулившись, он переждал приступ дрожи. Жано расторопно подал старый вязаный шарф. Закутавшись в него, недоутопленник наградил его злобным взглядом: — Ты тоже еху, неспособный понять величие мысли. Всё твое существование — тлен. Ты ешь гниль и живешь в дерьме... Еху... кругом одни еху...

— А вот это очень похоже на желтую лихорадку, — удовлетворенно отметил Ливси. Чтобы убедиться в диагнозе, пощупал пульс, заглянул под закрывшееся веко. Блад же стоял в стороне, сложив руки на груди. 

— Четверть часа назад он утверждал, что на дворе тысяча шестьсот девяносто девятый год, — медленно протянул врач-пират. — А сейчас пытался вспомнить, что случилось с вами в тысяча семьсот сорок пятом году...

— При том, что на дворе тысяча шестьсот восемьдесят восьмой год, и я никогда не был и не планирую путешествовать в Бельгию. Он очевидный безумец!..

— Однако, если позволите, коллега, вынужден заметить очень важное обстоятельство. 

— Какое же?

— Его не съели, — отметил Блад. Настал черед доктора Ливси скептически фыркнуть. 

— Вы же сами были пленником карибов. Местные племена не отличаются добросердечием, и они бы не стали спасать или заботиться об этом несчастном. Но посмотрите на него. Его одежда и обувь в печальном состоянии, он явно голоден и истощен, но, тем не менее, одежда на нем есть, и сил у него достаточно. Другими словами — кто-то явно заботился об этом несчастном. 

— И этот кто-то — вовсе не индейцы, — догадался, к чему клонит коллега, Ливси.

— Я предлагаю сообщить губернатору. Пусть он распорядится проверить, не сбегал ли пациент из местных лечебниц. Может быть, этот несчастный живет при каком-нибудь монастыре?

— Вполне вероятно, — согласился Ливси. — К тому же есть еще один важный симптом. 

— Какой же? — с профессиональной ревностью поинтересовался Блад. 

— Ни на лице, ни на прочих открытых участках тела у этого несчастного почти нет следов загара. Он грязен, только и всего. А вы же знаете, коллега, европейцу достаточно несколько часов побыть под лучами здешнего солнца, и он становится похож цветом кожи на туземца, — закончив объяснение, англичанин почесал нос. Сам он, как и большинство его светловолосых, белокожих соотечественников, от солнца становился не загорелым, а скорее румяно-поджаристым; тем не менее, даже беглого сравнения обветренного лица Ливси с физиономией пациента было достаточно, чтобы убедиться в правоте слов врача. 

— Вы — самовлюбленные глупцы, — припечатал пациент, прихлебывая остатки супа. Ложку он отбросил и действовал горстью, внимательно рассматривая питательную жижицу. — Вы не способны ничему учиться. Ничего-о-о... Когда-нибудь и на ваши головы опустится летающий остров, и вы будете молить о пощаде зеленокровых гоблинов с острыми ушами, чей разум остер и режет, будто меч... 

Убедившись, что миска пуста, недоутопленник отшвырнул ее в сторону и блеющим, нарочито заискивающим голосом поинтересовался у госпожи Туанетты, можно ли несчастному страннику, раз уж племя чужеземцев и твердосердцев отказывает ему в разрешении мирно умереть и полежать где-нибудь в уголке, пока не дойдет дело до настоящих похорон, переночевать в конюшне, рядом с благородными копытными?

— В конюшне? — уточнила хозяйка дома, когда ей перевели просьбу. — Ни за что!

— Мне кажется, следует проверить, как будет реагировать пациент на общение с лошадьми, — настаивал Ливси. — Очень многие безумцы...

— Сам ты безумец, — подал из угла голос путешественник. — Мерзкий еху!

— Кхм, — исправился Ливси. — Большинству людей свойственно становится спокойнее и тише в обществе с братьями нашими меньшими. 

Туанетта, догадываясь по тону о просьбе, тем не менее была непреклонна:

— Еще чего! Мэтр Ле Сан, переведите англикашке, чтобы думать забыл пускать сумасшедшего к нашим лошадям! 

— Но почему? — у Блада взыграла профессиональная солидарность. 

— Он же заразит их сифилисом! — упрямо настаивала на собственном диагнозе Туанетта. — И вообще, забирайте этого «еху» из нашего дома, пока...

— Пока — что? — с трудом сохраняя вежливость, поинтересовался Блад. 

За его спиной раздался пронзительный вопль флейты.

***

— Эго кум берето исто  
Доно тиби право клинициста,  
Санкциам и разрешениам  
На всякого рода лечениам:  
Медиканди,  
Пурганди,  
Кровопусканди,  
Вскрыванди,  
Резанди,  
Секанди  
И убиванди  
Безнаказанно всяким манером  
Пер тотам террам, — напевал господин Арган.

Неловко, с прихрамыванием, пританцовывая, Старый хозяин дома, нацепивший, в довершение к хламиде, еще и докторскую шапочку, большие круглые очки без стекол, величественно размахивал тростью, как жезлом тамбурмажора. За ним, стараясь попадать в такт, пританцовывали Жако и еще два похожих на него молодых человека — в черных робах-мантиях, аптекарских шапочках и очках. Один играл на флейте, другой бил ложкой в медный тазик, третий торжественно звенел аптекарскими склянками. 

Госпожа Туанетта издала то ли вопль раненого кита, то ли прощальный вскрик умирающего лебедя. Господин Арган, убедившись, что всё внимание приковано к нему, радостно продолжил:

— Виват, виват,  
Виват ему стократ!  
Виват, докторус новус,  
Славный краснословус!  
Тысячу лет ему кушаре,  
Милле аннис попиваре,  
Кровь пускаре и убиваре! 

— Stultus ultimus, — проговорил Ливси. 

— Accipio, — поддержал Блад. 

— Ego conveniunt, — откликнулся третий, непризнанный коллега из угла. 

— Батюшка! — прибежала на звуки «аптекарской» музыки всполошенная госпожа Анжелика. Нежная блондинка уставилась на опешивших от разворачивающейся сцены медиков взором, полным укора и робкой надежды: — Умоляю, господа, спасите батюшку! У него снова приступ!

— Эго медицинум докторус эст! — заявил господин Арган. — Эго кого хочешь вылечиворум, клизму постоворум и микстуру нальеворум! Не мешай, дочь, или не дочь ты мне больше... На чем я остановился? А!..

Голова у него болидит,  
Бокус у него колидит,  
Кум гр-а-нде трудом дыш-е-бат,  
Кум пена распир-е-бат,  
Благоволите сказаре:  
Как илло поступаре? 

Прыжками и пируэтами Арган продефилировал к медикам. Ливси, прижавшись к стене, шепотом спросил:

— Что нужно этому ненормальному французишке?

Блад, с трудом разобравшись в сдобренных латинскими окончаниями речах, предположил, что тот спрашивает, как следует лечить пациента. 

К чести доктора Ливси, тот достаточно быстро справился с испугом. За каких-то полминуты преодолев дрожь и непроизвольное клацанье зубами, он предложил:

— Может быть, его тоже отправить к лошадкам?

— Думаете? — уточнил Блад. 

У недоутопленника же оказалось на этот счет другое мнение. Наставив указующий перст на хозяина дома, он вскричал:

— Проклятый недоучка! Тебя надо скормить червям! Как смеешь ты носить это одеяние!.. — подскочив, горе-путешественник сорвал с головы господина Аргана докторскую шапочку.

— Остановите его! — вскричала госпожа Туанетта. 

— Батюшка! Спасайте батюшку! — требовала госпожа Анжелика. 

— Не смейте устраивать драку в моем доме! — выступил со своей репликой господин Клеант. 

Однако его уже никто не слушал. Пожилой ноттингемпширец и почтенный француз сцепились за обладание символом учености; флейта смолкла; захрустело под ногами разбитое стекло. Анжелика вскрикнула, Туанетта грозно ругала сифилис — заболевание вообще и его конкретную жертву, зачем-то впущенную в ее дом. Арган выкрикивал псевдолатинизмы и требовал подать ему клистирную трубку, правда, из некоторых его высказываний следовало, что употребить освежающую процедуру он хочет сам, а не тратить животворящий эликсир на всяких там недоутопленников. Клеант горестно оплакивал ущерб, наносимый его собственности, считая каждую разбитую плошку, сломанную лавку, раздавленную луковицу, и прочая. 

Победила Англия. 

С нехорошим воплем горе-путешественник вывернулся из рук господина Аргана, оттолкнул ловивших его Жано и Жако (или Пьеро и Тристана, какая, собственно, разница), и выскочил в дверь. Арган бросился за ним, крича, что заплатит сто монет тому, кто догонит подлеца. Слуги бросились в погоню, слезы прекрасной Анжелики добавили к охоте на удаляющегося безумца господина Клеанта. Сама же Анжелика и поддерживающая ее госпожа Туанетта тоже включились в преследование, правда, без лишней спешки. 

— Что нам делать, коллега? — поинтересовался доктор Ливси. 

Блад проводил взглядом растянувшуюся вдоль прибрежной аллеи процессию: за всей этой диагностикой прошла ночь. Сумерки редели, обещая скорое наступление утра. Недоутопленник, презрев возраст и немощность, бежал впереди всех, высоко поднимая колени; слуги то догоняли его, то отставали, чтобы поднять время от времени падающего в дорожную пыль господина Аргана, путались в мантиях, теряли очки и шапочки, поднимали их и снова пускаясь в погоню. Клеант пытался поддерживать жену, жена же била его сложенным батистовым платочком и требовала, чтобы тот спасал батюшку; госпожа Туанетта не тратила слова понапрасну, вооружившись сломанной веткой, она подхлестывала Клеанта и того из слуг, что оказывался в пределах досягаемости. Судя по доносившимся до дома воплям, ветка была колючей. 

— Предлагаю известить губернатора. Они все здесь нуждаются в длительном, тщательном лечении, — продолжил Ливси. — Возможно, понадобится опека и уход. Подумать страшно, какой вред может причинить окружающим эта семейка!

— Думаете? А мне кажется, они абсолютно счастливы. 

Доктор Ливси как-то странно посмотрел на коллегу. Будто только сейчас заметил и запах выпитого рома, и трехдневную щетину на щеках, и небрежность в костюме. 

— Вы путешествуете по Островам Обетованным всего полгода, — попытался объяснить Блад. — А я здесь уже третий год. Вдали от чопорной Англии начинаешь по-другому смотреть на вещи: этикет превращается в пустое славословие, многие традиции вдруг оборачиваются чепухой, вера в аристократию и политиков превращается... гм-м, да... Не войны лилипутов из-за способа поедания вареных яиц, но почти, почти... — Питер очнулся от дум и продолжил более деловым тоном: — Я поговорю с губернатором. Сообщу ему подробности, может быть, он сможет выделить им постоянную сиделку, или попросит какого-нибудь священника взять это семейство под свое крыло. 

— Вы вхожи к губернатору? — с небольшой завистью уточнил Ливси. Получив положительный ответ, он воспрянул духом. С точностью и аккуратностью, свойственной всем английским врачам, мозг доктора Ливси совершил простую логическую манипуляцию: раз мэтр Ле Сан вхож к владыкам мира сего, он не может быть простым человеком, а раз мэтр Ле Сан не просто доктор, а лично консультирует по медицинским вопросам губернатора Тортуги, значит, он может выглядеть как ему заблагорассудится. Великим мира сего позволительна и небрежность в одежде, и небольшое пристрастие к алкоголю... 

— А вообще этот безумец очень забавен, — добавил Ливси, когда медики отправились по дороге за удалившейся погоней. — Записать бы его сказки и издать — книжку расхватали бы в одночасье. 

Блад вежливо согласился. 

— Иногда народ верит в такие россказни и байки, что диву даешься. Вот, например, моя матушка. Большая любительница была рассказов про романтических разбойников, поэтому и назвала меня Анжело, в честь своего любимого героя. Вообще-то, наши семейные имена — Давид и Дагоберт, но, поскольку я третий сын, мне, считай, повезло... Налево или направо? 

Доктора остановились на развилке. 

— Предлагаю разделиться, — сказал Блад. Фраза про романтических разбойников, вскользь брошенная словоохотливым собеседником, неприятно царапнула душу. — Я пойду в сторону берега. Ну, до встречи, коллега. 

Обменявшись рукопожатием, доктора попрощались, и каждый направился в свою сторону. 

Романтика, значит. Угу. Ага. Если подумать, размышлял Питер Блад, неторопливо шагая по дороге, любая привязанность сродни безумию. Мы склонны приукрашать объект страсти, видеть его в сиянии положительных качеств, но за всем этим...

— За всем этим скрывается только жестокость и неспособность понять, — с горечью подытожил Питер. Сердце его вдруг исполнилось печалью. Он внезапно понял, насколько ужасен в своей нелепости его план вернуться и заняться мирной профессией. Лечить людей, может быть, и достойное занятие... 

Однако именно выполняя свой профессиональный долг, он и стал мятежником. К тому же на одного истинного больного, нуждающегося в избавлении от страданий, приходится десяток мнимых, недужных по причине собственной глупости и легковерности. И перед ними-то придется лебезить, заигрывать, соглашаться... 

Коротко посочувствовав доктору Ливси, которому подобные откровения о сущности прикладной медицины, судя по всему, только еще предстояло узнать, Блад почувствовал острую необходимость как-то сбросить накопившееся за ночь напряжение. 

Отлично подошел бы ром. 

Он вышел на берег. Порадовался очередному доказательству своей удачливости: растянувшись по песчаной косе, врач безумный все еще спасался от доктора мнимого, его слуг и домочадцев. 

— И что же мне делать дальше? — спросил бывший доктор, вор и пират у беспокойного ветра. 

Свет приближающегося утра немного померк. Когда Блад оглянулся в поисках надвигающейся тучи — ох, и дождливое нынче выдалось лето, — он увидел, как прямо на него надвигается огромный металлический диск.

***

Величественный летательный аппарат, пыхтя паром, вырывавшимся из множества труб, сияя пластинами желтой латуни, красной меди и прочих металлов, цветными стеклами, за которыми билось пламя, приближался к одиноко стоящему на берегу человеку. Несколько подзорных труб — не простых, о, далеко не простых, а сложенных искусными умельцами из множества увеличительных стекол, — сфокусировались на цели. Одна из нижних секций летающего острова сдвинулась, и оттуда появилась механическая рука, подобная стократно увеличенной латной перчатке, и потянулась вниз...

Блад смотрел на опускающийся прямо на него летающий остров, не в силах поверить невероятному. 

Впрочем, какая разница? Безумие — это тоже выход. 

Не самый плохой.

***

— Питер?! Вот ты где!

Блад тяжело открыл глаза. 

Рядом шептало море. Поросший травой и кустарником берег, песчаный пляж с полузасыпанными валунами, корягами и лентами спутанных водорослей. И двое его верных помощников, Джереми Питт и Натаниэль Хагторп. 

— Мы искали тебя всю ночь! — возмущался Джереми. — Если ты уж собрался выпить весь ром на Тортуге, чтобы тебе не заняться этим в какой-нибудь одной таверне? 

— Мы же беспокоимся, капитан, — добавил Хагторп. 

— Я помню полет над океаном, — прошептал Питер. — Помню, как мы поднялись к Луне и спустились в один из кратеров. Я был рядом с ответом на главные тайны вселенной, я мог прикоснуться к ним рукой... — Он протянул руку и удивился ее виду: загар поблек, мышцы как будто стали тоньше, рубаха... Последнее время Питер не слишком следил за своим внешним видом, однако точно помнил, что всегда любил белоснежное английское полотно. То, что на нем было одето сейчас, лучше всего характеризовалось словом «тряпье». 

А еще его внимание привлекли сбитые костяшки пальцев. 

Память услужливо подбросила картинку: устав доказывать очевидное, важное не потому, что оно логично, а потому, что иногда надо слушать сердце, которое всегда знает истину, он бросается на... Кого? Образ противника — высокого, очень правильного, и очень... — чужого? Да, правильно сказано. — чужого, — мелькнул и рассыпался. Как и воспоминание о том, как он лежал на металлическом полу, а группа людей (или, может быть, подобных им механических кукол?) смотрела на поверженного доктора-капитана и совещалась о его дальнейшей судьбе. Выкинуть за борт? Верно, но несколько расточительно. Вдруг он еще может принести пользу, вернувшись в свой мир и свое время? Погодите, постойте...

— Питер? — участливо переспросил Джереми. 

— Я в порядке, — разозлившись на сочувствие, отмахнулся Питер. С трудом встал. 

— Тебе надо завязывать с ромом, — многоопытно подставил диагноз Хагторп. 

— Иди к черту, — посоветовал Блад. 

Не было никакого летающего острова. И семейки безумных французов тоже не было. Были только ром, одиночество и ветер...

— Куда же ты, — Джереми Питт догнал медленно ковыляющего вдоль берега товарища. Хагторп, флегматично пожав плечами, закурил трубку и пошел обратно, к деревеньке. 

— Чего тебе нужно? — вспылил Блад. 

— Мы везде тебя разыскиваем. С тобой желает говорить важная французская цаца — барон де Ривароль. 

— Я не желаю разговаривать с каким-то лягушатником. 

— Но, Питер, послушай!.. Да погоди же ты... Мы же не можем вечно сидеть на берегу! Команда разбегается, ты спиваешься... 

— Я не... — со злостью возразил Блад. Вернее, попытался. Насмешливо швырнувший в него горсть песка ветер намекнул, как глупо бывает отрицать очевидное. — Моя жизнь — это только моя. Вы все можете убираться к черту. 

— А ты чем займешься? Будешь ставить пиявки богатеям да подносить соли их истеричным женушкам?

Питер задумчиво потер саднящий кулак. Ну, если вопрос стоит таким образом...

— Хорошо, — сдался он. — Я выслушаю этого Ривароля, но с условием, что потом вы оставите меня в покое. 

— Договорились, — согласился Питт. 

Ветер тихонько присвистнул, развернулся и помчался вперед, торопясь первым успеть взлететь на мачты отдыхающей у берега «Арабеллы» и развернуть флаг с улыбающимся черепом.

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom Medic 2017 - "Диагноз по-карибски"


End file.
